Second Chance
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: Set after Thor 2. Odin and Thor find Loki still alive by another attempt at Asgard's throne. Instead of him locked in the dungeons again, Thor decides Loki should learn a lesson like he did hoping it'll bring out the brother he once knew. Odin agrees, strips Loki of his magic, and banishes him to Midgard. To redeem himself, he must learn to love and be loved in return. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. I was inspired with this after seeing Thor: The Dark World when it came out and started working on this. I know the next Avengers movie is coming out next summer and I'm super excited for it. And I know obviously there will be differences of what will happen in the next movie and my fanfic but hey, fanfics are creative outlets for the authors. (grins) So anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story of mine!

-Chapter One-

_"Saia."_

Saia blinked and looked around at her surroundings of evergreen trees and snow and the clear sky full of stars above that she knew so well. But what she didn't know was the voice that was calling her name.

_"Saia."_

"Hello?" she called out to the female voice calling her voice again as it seemed to echo from seemingly all around her.

_"Saia."_ This time it seemed to be echoing from directly behind her.

Turning around to find no one there, she gave another blink still confused. Then suddenly, a bunch of pale, bluish-white orbs appeared before turning into a woman's form with reddish-blonde hair pulled into a pony tail that was pulled forward over her left shoulder, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple but elegant brown dress as well. The woman gave a soft smile before speaking again, her voice still giving a slight echo.

"Hello Saia."

"Uh who are you?" Saia asked confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Frigga from Asgard," the woman replied.

"Asgard?" Saia blinked confused recalling reading bunches of myths and legends from various cultures around the world when she was younger. "As in the Norse myths Asgard?"

"Correct." Frigga gave another soft smile. "And I came to let you know that there will be one from Asgard coming here. I want you to find him and take care of him."

"Wait what?" Saia asked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean another is coming? When?"

"When the aurora and lightning touch the earth," Frigga replied, her voice starting to echo as she started to turn transparent again and dissolve into the little bluish-white orbs once more. "You will know what to do." Then with a last smile, she turned completely into the orbs before they swirled and floated up towards the sky again and faded.

"Wait!" Saia called out as everything faded and turned black.

Suddenly, green eyes snapped open staring into the darkness around them. "Ugh. What a dream," Saia groaned and looked to her alarm clock reading almost eight in the morning. She gave a sigh before getting up and around, glancing out at the darkened, Alaska morning sky of winter. She'd had weird dreams before but none like this.

"Hey Aeden," she said as she came out of her room and her grey, black, and white Alaskan Malamute greeted her. Her dog gave a doggie grin as she nuzzled her nose into her open palm and petted her before heading down the hall, past her living room where her other five dogs were all curled up, to the kitchen.

Grabbing the container holding their food as they all came in swarming around her, she grabbed each of their bowls and filled them up and set them down for them. "Geez you guys," she chuckled as they chomped down on their food. "You act like you don't get fed."

Shaking her head with a chuckle, she went about getting herself some food. Afterward, she grabbed her laptop and as she recalled her dream, she looked up the old Norse myths again out of curiosity. 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself as she shook her head again after having read a bit to refresh her memory of who all they were again. It had just been a dream. The queen of Asgard certainly hadn't come to visit her. It was just a dream.

Giving another sigh, she got up and got dressed before going about her usual day, gathering up wood to chop as well as make into figurines that she sold in town and online amongst other hobbies she did. Then later in the day, she got her dogs together and hooked them up to her sled and headed towards town to bring some of her finished figurines to the store where she sold them, as well as gather a few supplies and groceries she needed.

Upon returning back to her house on the far outskirts of town, she gave a sigh at the clear, dark sky filled with stars and the moon being just a little less than full. For the beginning of December, it was amazingly clear out tonight, albeit colder because of no clouds. But it was nice to see the aurora swirling in beautiful colors as usual.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the sky and she turned to look what it was. She furrowed her brow as what seemed to be a swirl of clouds and lightning appeared off in the sky over the trees into the wilderness some couple of miles away at least. The lightning flickered again as the clouds swirled and then came down towards the ground, much like tornadoes she'd seen in pictures except they stayed stationary over the area they had appeared. The lightning flickered all the way down the strange cloud and seemingly pulled what appeared to be the aurora down with it to the ground getting lost behind the dark silhouette of trees for a moment before it swirled and came back up to the area in the sky it had formed from and disappeared like it had never been there.

'What in hell?' she thought thoroughly confused. It was then the dream from that morning came to her with Frigga's voice speaking about someone coming when the lightning and aurora touch the earth. 'There's no freaking way...'

Quickly gathering up her supplies off her sled and putting them in her garage and putting her food in the freezer, she jumped back onto her sled and directed the dogs in the direction that the strange cloud had come down. She had no idea what she'd expect as she wound her way through the trees as fast and carefully as she could. It took just over a half hour before she reached an open area in the trees where the snow had been blown back away from the ground in a large circle. Inside it was a dark figure laying on the ground.

Getting the dogs to stop near the edge of the blown back snow drifts, she took her flashlight and made her way slowly and cautiously towards the dark figure. She looked to the strange pattern on the ground around the figure confused before stopping next to the figure and tilted her head as she looked to them with their eyes closed and pale skin laying there and realized it was a man.

Pulling off her glove, she put two fingers to his neck to find a steady pulse but cold skin. He appeared to be completely unconscious as she gave a slight shake to his shoulder but he didn't move. 'Geez he's freezing,' she thought as she gave him a once over seeing he only had on what appeared to be a black, green, and gold coat that didn't look very warm. 'He must be crazy to be out in this cold with that outfit.'

Giving a curious look up at the sky that still remained clear before back down at the guy unconscious, she gave a sigh and sat him up best she could and half slung him over her shoulders with a little difficulty. She was glad that she was strong for her smaller size, given she did a lot of wood chopping and worked out some, though he was still a tad heavy and she could only half drag him to her sled. She carefully got him onto her sled and jumped on the back and ushered her dogs back towards home as quickly as possible. He needed to get warmed up quickly lest he get hypothermia, if he already hadn't begun to get it given the time it took to get to him.

Finally reaching home and getting into the garage, she quickly unhooked her dogs and ushered them towards the door as she grabbed the man and half dragged him leaning over her shoulders again into her house and down the hall to the one spare bedroom she had and got him laying on the bed. He was still unconscious as she pulled off his boots and coat, revealing a plain black shirt underneath with his black pants. She pulled the blankets back and got him under them though he was still freezing cold.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do _that_ to get him warmed up," she muttered to herself as she took his boots back to the front door, locked her door, and hung up the coat. She called her dogs to the kitchen and fed them before grabbing something quick for herself to eat before going to change into her pajamas and back to the room where she'd left the guy. He was still unconscious and pale, his medium length black hair splayed out on the pillow around his head.

Going over to the other side of the bed as her dogs followed her into the room, she got under the covers and moved right up next to the guy and put her arm around his torso so she was up next to him. Her body heat would help warm him up slowly since it wasn't a good idea to try to get him warmed up too quickly lest his blood had thickened up from hypothermia setting in.

Hearing her dogs settle down on the floor around her in the darkness, she looked to the guy in the darkness beside her before closing her eyes and tried to get some sleep hoping she'd get some answers in the morning of who he was.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Looks like Saia's in for some interesting times ahead. I'll try to update when I can! (smiles) And again, any reviews and comments are wonderful! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of stuff going on over on my end with life. But I made sure to make this a little extra long as a thank you for patiently waiting! Enjoy the chapter!

-Chapter Two-

'Ngh. Where am I?' Loki thought to himself as his senses started coming to. He could feel himself laying on something soft and something warm covering him. He slowly opened his eyes to a darkened room that was unfamiliar and slowly sat up putting a hand to his head. The last thing he remembered was standing before Odin and Thor and several guards at the Bifrost as Heimdall stood to the side. Odin had taken his staff and turned on the Bifrost as the guards had unchained him momentarily and the Allfather had spoken his banishment to Midgard before being sent through the portal. He'd landed hard on the ground that had knocked him unconscious and that was the last thing he knew of.

Sniffing the air as he looked to the door that was cracked open some letting in a little light, he could smell something cooking. It smelled wonderful, whatever it was. He pulled the blankets back and blinked seeing his coat and boots off before standing and walking over towards the window that was covered by thick curtains. Pulling them back, he looked out at a dimly lit sky with grey clouds starting to roll in and a blanket of white snow everywhere. He could feel the cold when he put his hand up to the glass.

'Lovely,' he thought with a sigh at the snow and dropped the curtain back into place. He held up his hands and tried summoning his magic but nothing happened. 'Just great.' He gave another sigh realizing his magic had been stripped away and he was now mortal before turning and walking over towards the door and opened it slowly and looked out to the hallway. He could see a light on down the hall to the left and slowly went down it past at what appeared to be a sitting room. The next room down was the kitchen and he quietly peered around the corner to see a young woman standing at the stove with her back turned to him humming. He blinked looking to the six dogs chowing down on food before looking back to the woman again. She had medium length black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and slightly olive skin showing with the dark green t-shirt and black lounge pants she wore and looked to stand about to his shoulders from his guess.

Taking a step into the kitchen, Loki stopped as the dogs turned and looked at him. One gave a soft growl at him that had grey, black, and white coloring and bright blue eyes. The girl turned to look at him with her bright green eyes.

"Oh you're awake," she spoke up with a soft smile before turning back to flip something over in the pan. "I hope you like pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon."

"Uh...sure?" Loki replied a little confused by what pancakes were as she flipped a brown looking flat bread-like food onto a plate that already had some scrambled eggs and bacon on it. She picked up the plates and brought them over to the table where some juice was already at in glasses with silverware and a bottle full of brown stuff.

Motioning for Loki to sit as she sat down on one side, he went over and sat across from her and looked down at the food. It certainly looked interesting and he did feel pretty hungry. He glanced up seeing her reach for the bottle of brown stuff and pour it over her pancakes before holding it out for him. "Syrup?" she asked.

"Um sure?" he replied hesitantly as he took the syrup and poured some on his food like she had then set it down. He grabbed his silverware and started eating like she was.

Saia ate several bites silently studying him wondering who he was. He certainly wasn't Thor whom she'd seen on the television in New York once a little while ago. Thor had blonde hair while this guy had dark hair. And the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Um I'm Saia by the way," she spoke up as he blinked and looked up at her from his plate. "Saia Thunderwolf."

Loki gave a blink at her. "I'm Loki...Laufeyson," he replied nonchalantly.

Saia blinked as she looked at him. "You're Thor's brother?" she asked remembering the myths she'd read about.

"He's not my brother," Loki replied with an agitated look at her.

"You grew up with him didn't you?"

"Yes." He still gave an irritated look.

"Then he's your brother regardless," she replied. He gave her an even more irritated look. "Just like Odin's your father-"

"He's not my father!" Loki cut in raising his voice a bit, narrowing his eyes on her as he put his silverware down. The dogs turned to look at him.

"-And Frigga's your mother," she continued without pause to his cutting in. Loki fell silent as she said the last part. She noticed he just clenched his jaw and glared at her. Obviously she'd struck a nerve. Was it something about his mother? "Family is still family."

"Family doesn't lie to you," he scoffed. "They don't go around telling stories about monsters at night to you when you're born of the very monsters they speak of."

"And maybe you could have shown everyone that you weren't a monster," she replied. "Maybe if you weren't too busy thinking you were a monster and proved yourself different from the other 'monsters' out there instead of falling into the stereotype, you wouldn't be in whatever mess you got yourself into."

Loki gave a crinkle of his nose at her. "Did you happen to see what happened in New York?" he asked.

"Yes I saw what happened. It's how everyone knows about Thor," she replied.

"That was me," he replied with a sneering smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Still think I'm not the monster?"

Saia looked at him with his smirking sneer at her still. He'd done all that? Damn. But given who he was, she wouldn't put it past him. "No. I think you were just acting out like a child throwing a temper tantrum," she replied. "And one that obviously didn't get his way because look where it left you."

"How dare you speak to me, a god, like that?" Loki said crinkling his nose and stood up, slamming his hands on the table and glared at her. A couple of her dogs gave growls at him. "If it wasn't for my _brother_ and those retched mortals, you'd all be kneeling before me!"

"And again, I reiterate, it obviously didn't turn out the way you planned," she replied giving him a stern look as she continued sitting. He crinkled his nose even more as if he wanted to say something but she continued as she pointed towards the front door. "And I would suggest you sit down and behave otherwise you can turn around and leave. With it being the middle of winter in Alaska and we being quite a ways from town, even you can't withstand the cold long enough to make it to town with only what you were wearing. And if you did, not many would be willing to take you in knowing who you were and what you did in New York." Loki went to open his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "And don't tell me you'd be able to withstand it because of you being a Frost Giant. You were quite cold when I found you last night and it obviously appears you're mortal. So you can knock off all the 'god this' and 'god that' stuff and sit."

Loki glared at her as she glared back. How dare a mere mortal tell him all this and outwardly defy him? If only he had his magic, she'd be the first one to kneel before him. But he was curious as to with knowing who he was and all he'd done, why she was helping him. "If you are so angered as to what I did in New York," he started to ask still standing and glaring, "then why are you helping me?"

Saia blinked at his question. How could she put it? 'Oh yeah. Your mother, Frigga, showed up in my dreams and told me you were coming. Well she didn't say it was you but she said someone from Asgard was coming and for me to take care of them.' Yeah that would go well with him. Not.

"Because unlike some people, I don't hold grudges," she replied still half glaring at him. "I know how to forgive and give second chances when they are needed." She motioned for him to sit and raised an eyebrow at him. He continued to stare at her for a moment longer before giving a miffed huff through his nose and slowly sat down still glaring at her another moment before continuing to eat. She gave a silent mental sigh in relief at having him seemingly cooperate with her for the moment. And she was extremely glad that she was correct in him not having any magic and being mortal because if not, who knew what he'd do to her.

'Why the hell did I get stuck with him?' she thought to herself as they continued eating in silence. What made her so special as to why Frigga chose her?

Mentally sighing to herself again, she just kept an eye on him as he finished eating and drank the rest of his juice before getting up and without a word, turned and walked back towards the hallway and disappeared around the corner. She gave a confused look as she finished up the last few bites of her food before getting up and cleared off the table, putting the plates and glasses in the sink and the syrup away before heading for the hallway herself. Her dogs followed right behind her as she went down the hall wondering where Loki had gone.

Pausing at the doorway to the living room, she spotted him over by the fireplace with his back turned looking at the few pictures she had up on the mantle. She tilted her head slightly as she quietly walked up behind him as he picked up the picture of her when she was little with her parents.

"You know you should be more grateful that you have parents that are still alive," she spoke up and he looked up at her from the picture. "Even if they weren't your real parents, they still raised you."

"The only _parent_ I have left is Odin if that's what you want me to say," Loki replied as he put the picture back. She gave a confused look. "Of course you wouldn't know but in my first attempt at taking Asgard and getting my brother banished here to Midgard, I killed my real father, Laufey. I couldn't have loose ends knowing about who I really was now could I?" He gave a smirk at that.

"And your mother?" she asked a bit taken back by his words about Laufey. She noticed his smirk dropped and a flicker of sadness shown in his eyes as he clenched a fist at his side and looked away. He couldn't have killed her too could he?

"I...killed her..." he said still looking away in a much quieter voice that was just above a whisper. She gave a blink at that stunned as he half looked back at her from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe not directly but it was my fault she was killed."

"How so?" she asked curious at finally getting more than just anger out of him. Plus she wanted to know if Frigga was dead, how had she come to her in her dreams?

Loki turned to look at her. She actually wanted to know? "After being locked up in the dungeons by my _father_," he started saying, "and my _brother_ bringing his girlfriend to Asgard, there was a prison break by one of the Kursed."

"Kursed?"

"A creature most feared by everyone," he replied. "A creature made by the Dark Elves that had been thought to have been killed off a long time ago, long before even Odin was born."

"Ah I see," she replied.

"He led a raid breaking out the Marauders that had been brought in that had been causing trouble throughout the other realms," Loki continued. "But he passed over seeing me in my cell for some reason. As he started to walk away, I told him he might want to take the back way stairs instead of the main ones that I knew the other Asgardian soldiers would be taking to block the escaped prisoners." He gave a slight pause as another flash of sadness flickered through his eyes. "I didn't realize that my moth—Frigga...that she was protecting Thor's mortal girlfriend and that the Kursed and Malekith went after her and killed her." He gave another slight pause. "And it was all my fault."

Saia blinked confused. "How so?"

"Because of me saying to take the other stairs, he and Malekith were able to get to her before Thor was able to get to them," he replied quietly still clenching his fist at his side. "My brother was just seconds too late to save her and watched her die. And the last words I spoke to her were of anger that she wasn't my mother." He didn't know why he'd said that to her as he looked away again.

Saia blinked seeing the anger fade away leaving the sadness that he'd obviously been hiding underneath this whole time, probably from everyone. Without thinking, she reached out to him and pulled him into a comforting hug. She felt him stiffen in reaction for a moment before slowly seemingly to relax a little.

Loki blinked in reaction as he felt himself being pulled into a hug by her and stiffened in defense. He didn't know why she'd done that but as she kept a hold of him, he slowly relaxed a little, remembering the comforting hugs that Frigga had always given him when he was upset. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he buried his face into her shoulder, allowing a tear at the memory of his adoptive mother and how she had always seemingly been there for him.

Finally after several minutes, Loki pulled back and turned his head away, feeling somewhat embarrassed suddenly for having let a mere mortal see him like this. Just not hardly half an hour ago they were arguing and him upset at her snippy attitude back at him with not wanting to bow to him as a god. Now here he was open and vulnerable to her all because of some hug she'd given him.

Saia looked at him as he stood there silently looking at the pictures in their frames. "You know, god or not, everyone has feelings," she spoke up as he slowly turned his head to look back at her. "So you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"Who said I was embarrassed?" Loki started to ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can see it in your eyes," she replied and he started to open his mouth to reply. "I've always been perceptive of many things and I know when someone's lying." She gave a soft sigh pulling her lips into a thin line studying him a brief second. "And I know when someone's in emotional pain."

"I'm not-" Loki started to say but she put a finger up at him.

"Obviously whatever mess you got yourself into now, you're stuck here," she said still holding her finger up at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "I will allow you to stay here since you really don't have anywhere else to go, but only if you behave. Otherwise I will kick your ass out into the snow and let the wolves, bears, and whatever else cares to come at you get you. Got it?"

Loki blinked at her before raising an eyebrow. For the second time today, she'd spoken to him in a manner that told her she wasn't playing around and put her foot down firmly where she stood. Though, to be honest, he had to give her some sort of credit for being such a stubborn woman. Kind of reminded him of Jane almost. And Lady Sif. He had to admit though, given his situation he was in now, he ought to be lucky that she was letting him stay. And it was better than the alternative to being kicked out into the cold. Especially with this mortal body.

"Fine," he replied holding his hands up in front of him, palms out at her. "I yield."

"Good." She gave a slight pause glancing down at Aeden that had wandered up to her side with the other dogs behind her before back up at him again. She was amazed he'd yielded so easily but was glad to skip any further confrontations for the time being. "We're going to have to get you something else to wear though." He gave another raised eyebrow at her. "You don't have anything but what you were wearing when you showed up and that coat of yours certainly won't keep you warm here."

Tapping her chin as she looked at him another moment, she gave a nod as he continued to look at her confused. "Well I suppose it'll have to do for now," she spoke out loud more to herself than him.

"Do what?" Loki asked confused still.

"I'm lucky I have a few extra coats but they're too small for you to wear properly normally," she replied as she turned and started back for the hallway. "But I'll figure some way to use them to keep you warm enough to get to town to get you some proper fitting clothes."

Blinking, Loki didn't know what to say as he started to follow her down the hallway until she came to another room he guessed was hers. She looked back at him as she stopped inside her doorway and raised an eyebrow at him before shutting her door on him. He gave another blink as he looked down at the dogs sitting around him watching him before sighing and walking back down the hallway exploring the place. He came upon what he guessed was the laundry room and found his coat hanging up and pulled it off the hanger before putting it back on. If only he had his magic, he could make whatever clothes he wanted appear on him.

Sighing to himself as he went back out to the living room and looked out the windows at the grey, cloudy day outside, he wondered to himself whether it might have been better had he been locked back in up the dungeons instead of getting sent here. Here he had to face the uncertainty of being mortal while at least in the dungeons he'd just be bored to death looking at the same things every day. But then again, it had been Frigga that had told Odin to put him in the dungeons, since for his crimes he'd committed were punishable by death. Now that Frigga was gone, who knew how long Odin would've allowed him to stay in the dungeons. This time it had been Thor who had proposed his life be spared only because of what he had done when Malekith and his Kursed tried to kill them all with making it seem he'd given his life to save them, though Thor had been thoroughly pissed as well at the deceivement Loki had done thinking he'd died once again.

"I see you've found your coat." Loki turned around hearing Saia's voice to see her dressed and holding a coat at her side. She held it up before tossing it at him and he caught it. "This should keep you warm enough during the trip to town until we can get you a coat that actually fits. Now come on."

Following her to the front door still holding the coat in his hands, Loki set it down as he spotted his boots and put them on. She helped him put on the coat and he found that it indeed was a tad small in both his arms and snug across his chest when she zipped it up. She gave him a pair of snow goggles and helped him put on some gloves and then grabbed a hat and put it on his head.

"I can hardly move in these," he grumbled as she put on her own coat, hat, and gloves then grabbed her snow goggles and keys.

"Either hardly move or freeze to death," she replied as she turned to her dogs. "You six better behave while I'm gone okay? I'll be gone for a couple of hours at least. Don't dare tear up the house." They gave little whines and a couple of barks before she turned and opened the door and went out with Loki following and locked the door behind her.

Breathing in the cold air as the wind shifted, Loki felt the chill of it down to his core like never before. Being a Jotun, it never bothered him with the cold. Up until he'd known about being a Jotun, it had always puzzled Sif and the others as to how he could stand the cold with merely his normal coat on while they bundled up and still were freezing with their adventures they went on and came across wintry conditions. He'd always figured it was that he tolerated the cold better than them. But now being mortal, he could certainly feel it just like they had all this time.

Giving a slight shiver, he followed Saia to the large garage off to the side that looked just as well built as her house. She opened the door and let him in and he looked about the place. Across the way there was what appeared equipment to cut wood. There were figurines scattered on one of the tables over there as well that were being worked on in various stages. There was also a couple of large freezers and as he turned his attention to her as she walked not too much further from where the door was to the other larger door further down from the door they came in, saw a dog sled and a snow mobile. He gave a blink as she went to the snow mobile and put the key in and started it up.

"We're taking that thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her as she pulled a trailer that attached to it up behind and hooked it up.

"It's either this or the dog sled," she replied as she finished with it and got on the snow mobile and looked back at him. "It's quicker and I give my dogs a rest now and again. They'll be fine for a few hours by themselves. Now come on. What little daylight we have is being wasted."

Rolling his eyes, Loki went over and got on behind her as she pressed a button on her remote opener to open the garage door before slowly heading out into the cold before shutting the door behind her. She revved the engine and glanced over her shoulder telling him to hold on before shooting off across the snow towards town.

It didn't take too long to get to town but Loki was more than ready to get off the snow mobile as Saia pulled up outside of a building and shut the engine off. He didn't want to admit that he was glad for her coat she'd had him wear on the way in. He was trying very hard not to visibly shiver as he let go of her waist and got up as she got up and put the keys in her pocket and headed for the door. He quickly followed right behind her.

"Well hey Saia," a man spoke up from behind the counter as she went inside with Loki following and shut the door. "Didn't expect to see you for a few days after you stopped by yesterday. Thought you'd be set for the week?"

"Yeah well I had other plans come up," she replied as she pulled her goggles up to sit on her head as she pulled off her gloves and her hat.

"Who's this?" he asked eyeing Loki who was pulling off his gloves.

"Oh uh...he's a friend of mine visiting from out of town," she replied as she looked to Loki who raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled the snow goggles off with his hat. "He arrived last night. Trevor meet Thomas. Thomas, Trevor." Loki blinked looking at Saia and went to say his name wasn't Thomas but she gave him a look and he shut it again.

"Nice to meet you," Trevor nodded before shaking his head slightly as he looked at the coat Loki was wearing. "That coat looks too small on you. Saia isn't that your coat?"

"Yeah." She turned towards Loki as he unzipped it and seemed to not be so rigid from it being so small on him. "He didn't have a good coat when he arrived." She helped him pull her coat off him and gave him a look that said 'behave' without Trevor seeing it.

"I can see that," Trevor replied eyeing Loki's normal coat he was wearing. "You'd have frozen to death wearing that around."

"Normally I'm not affected by the cold like everyone else," Loki replied noticing Saia giving him a look still. "But I suppose I underestimated how cold it would be."

"Well then, Saia brought you to the right place." Trevor gave a wave of his hand around at the many coats, hats, gloves, and other winter gear in the place. "Now why don't we get you a better fitting coat?"

Helping him pick out a couple of coats, a couple pairs of gloves, a couple of hats, and a couple pairs of better snow boots, Saia paid for them and thanked Trevor before helping Loki get on a set of his new outerwear. She took the others back out to her trailer and packed them in there before nodding for Loki to follow her down the sidewalk towards another shop.

"Well if it isn't Saia," said another man that was in there putting a few items on the shelves. He gave a look at Loki in confusion as they came in and shut the door.

"Hey Brandon," Said replied unzipping her coat again as she stomped her boots off by the door. Loki did the same.

"What brings you here?" he asked as they came over.

"Getting some clothes for my friend," Saia replied looking to Loki.

"Alright. Well if you need help, let me know," he replied.

"Certainly will. Thanks." Saia turned and headed over to the section for men and Loki followed her over.

"What are you doing?" he asked after she picked up a couple of pairs of pants and held them up looking at the sizes.

"Trying to find a pair that will fit you," she replied as she turned towards him and held them out at waist height in front of him as he blinked.

"Don't you have a tailor?" he asked. Even though back home he could just use his magic to make whatever clothes he wanted, he still had a tailor to make other clothes for him as well.

"Well we're fresh out of tailors here so you'll have to make due with these," she said as she grabbed a couple of pairs and handed them to him before pushing him towards the dressing rooms and into one. "Try those on."

Blinking as she shut the door behind him, Loki looked at the small room and the mirror hanging on the wall. He gave a sigh before setting the pants down on the bench in there and took off his coat and set it down before unlacing his boots and took them off then his pants and changed into the ones she'd given him. Both fit amazingly nice.

"Do they fit?" Saia's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes."

"Good. Try these on too." Loki looked up just as she threw two shirts over the top of the door and nearly hit him in the face as he caught them. Geez, was she ever pushy.

Trying on both shirts, he found both fit nice as well. "Those fit too?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then come out and let me see."

Sighing, Loki opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room. Saia raised an eyebrow at him. She had to admit the black turtleneck and jeans he was wearing certainly did hug his body enough to show his physique. It was slender but she knew from having carried him while he was unconscious that he certainly had muscles. They may not be as pronounced as she'd seen Thor have but it was evident that he certainly could hold his own in a fight if need be.

'Oh my god. What am I thinking!' she thought to herself mentally as Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

Waiving her hand nonchalantly at him, she spoke up. "Glad they fit. You can keep them on. Brandon will ring them up. Go ahead and get your other stuff and come pick out more outfits."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Loki shook his head slightly before grabbing his other things and brought them out with him in his arms and went over to where Saia was at by the pants again. She had him pick out several more pairs of pants then some shirts, some sweatshirts and hoodies, some socks, and then some boxers.

"Geez Saia," Brandon said as he was ringing up the merchandise. "I know you've got the money but giving him a whole new wardrobe?"

"Believe me, he didn't have anything that would keep him warm that he brought with him," Saia replied reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out her wallet and handed him her debit card. He raised an eyebrow looking at Loki then to her. She pointed her thumb nonchalantly behind her that just happened to be towards the south. "He's from way out of town." Well at least she wasn't lying.

"Oh he's one of _them_," was all Brandon replied with a raise of his eyebrow and looked to Loki who was standing several feet away looking at a couple of other articles of clothing in interest, not appearing to be paying attention. "Glad you're a good friend to help out. But seriously what was he thinking when he came here without good winter clothes?"

"It was an unexpected last minute idea," Loki replied looking up from what he was looking at and set it back down before coming over to the counter again. "I didn't pack properly. It was my fault."

"Well at least he's honest," Brandon said raising an eyebrow at Loki. Loki only gave a half smile that Saia gave a slight raise of an eyebrow to but said nothing as she put on her coat again and Loki did the same before each grabbed some of the bags.

"Thanks again Brandon," Saia said as they headed to the door and she went to open it.  
>"Hey no problem," he replied. "And nice to meet you...uh..."<p>

Loki glanced to Saia before giving a courteous nod and smile. "Thomas." Brandon nodded and smiled in return before the two turned and headed outside and put the bags into the trailer.

"Hey I have one last place to go really quick before we head back alright?" Saia spoke up as she shut the trailer hatch. Loki nodded and followed her down the sidewalk to what appeared to be a pub and restaurant all in one. She opened the door and went in and he followed her inside to a bit of a small crowd in there and over to the bar.

"Well hey Saia," the bartender spoke up as he cleaned a glass and nodded at Loki.

"Hey Dante. Is Sam in?"

"Yeah. He's in his office. Want me to get him?"  
>"Nah. I'll go surprise him." Dante gave a look at Loki and Saia glanced towards him before giving a nod. "Go ahead and give him whatever on my tab."<p>

"Alright," Dante replied as he set the glass he was cleaning on the stack of other clean glasses as Saia turned and headed towards the back. He looked at Loki as he sat down in a stool chair there after pulling his coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair. He put his gloves and hat in the pockets as well since he didn't know how long Saia would take. "So anything you want? Beer? Vodka? Soda?"

Loki looked back towards him from watching Saia head to the back and disappear around a corner. "A beer I suppose," he replied.

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you choose."

"One Bud Light it is," Dante replied and turned to grab a bottle and popped the top before setting it in front of Loki. Loki gave a raised eyebrow at it then took it before taking a drink. "I've never seen you around before. New here?" Loki gave a nod. "I'm Dante. Dante Eagleheart."

Loki took another drink realizing Dante had given his name and obviously wanted his. "Thomas. Thomas Laufson." It was close to his last name he'd used because of being Laufey's biological son.

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Dante replied with a smile then excused himself as another customer down the other end of the bar was signaling for another drink.

Loki gave a silent sigh as he took another drink before hearing heavy footsteps coming up behind him. "Who the hell are you and why are you with Saia?"

Looking over his shoulder slowly before turning in his seat slightly to look up at a guy glaring at him with the same olive colored skin like Saia's but a bit darker, dark hair and eyes, and built much like Thor was and stood what seemed to be at least the same height as Loki. Two other similar built looking guys behind him glared as well. Loki just raised an eyebrow at them before turning back around in his seat. "None of your business."

"Excuse me?" The man reached out and grabbed Loki by the upper arm and pulled him out of of the chair before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him closer towards him. Loki blinked as he sized up the guy determining if he needed to, he'd take action like Thor would and slug him. He could tell the guy had a strong grip but even he could still feel he had his strength despite being mortal now. Granted it wasn't anywhere near Thor's, but it certainly would be more than enough to kick this guy's ass if need be.

"Let him go Brent," Loki heard Dante's voice from behind coming closer.

"I ain't letting him go until he answers my question," Brent replied with a slight growl looking at Loki. Loki kept looking at him like he wasn't even phased by being in Brent's grip.

* * *

><p>Saia turned down the corner to the hallway in back for the employees as she unzipped her coat a moment and took off her hat and gloves and stuck them in her pockets. She went to the door near the end that was closed to a crack and had Sam Thunderwolf on it before knocking on the frame twice.<p>

"Come in."

Sam looked up from the papers he was looking at in his hands over the top of his glasses sitting a little low on his nose to see Saia come in. "Oh Saia. I didn't know it was you," he said as he lowered the papers a bit.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked as she came in and sat down in the other chair across from him on the other side of the desk.

"Sure. Is something up?" he asked a little confused.

"Um...well..." Saia started to say unsure how to start. "I kind of had something really odd happen unexpectedly."

"Like what?"

"Well, the other day I had a dream that Frigga, the queen of Asgard, came to me and told me that someone from Asgard was coming and that she wanted me to take care of him," she started saying fidgeting with her hands in front of her slightly. Sam raised an eyebrow at this and put the papers down, his full attention on her now. "Before I could ask her who and when, she disappeared and I woke up. I thought nothing of it until last night when, after getting home from town, a strange cloud came down beyond the treeline pulling the aurora down seemingly with the lightning it seemed to give off. This was what Frigga had told me to look for when that person was arriving. So I rushed off to see who it was and found him unconscious in the snow. I managed to get him home and into the spare room where he slept until he woke up this morning when I was fixing breakfast."

"Who was it?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow even more. "Thor?"

"No," Saia replied biting her lip slightly. "It's his brother, Loki."

"The god of mischief?" Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest eyeing her as she nodded.

"Yeah. I guess he was sent here or something," she replied. "At breakfast, after telling me his name, I mentioned Thor and Odin as his family and he got all upset honestly. He started going on about being a god and how what happened in New York was all his doing." Sam raised an eyebrow again. "Yeah it was a surprise at the same time not given being the god of mischief. But I turned around and told him I didn't care if he was a god or not, he was obviously sent here for whatever he did wrong, and that if he didn't behave, I'd kick his ass out in the snow and let the wolves, bears, and whatever other animals devour him."

"And?"

"He shut up and sat down and finished breakfast." Saia gave a smirk at how she had totally told a god to shut up and he listened. "I don't think he has any magic and I think he's mortal. Obviously part of whatever punishment he's been given, he's been stripped of everything. I mean, I guess I can see why after all he did and all."

"And where is he now?"

"I left him out at the bar with Dante to watch him for a moment while I thought I'd come to tell you," she replied a bit sheepishly.

Suddenly the sound of a buzzer went off on the desk and both looked at it. It was the alarm for getting Sam's attention to come out if Dante or any of the bartenders needed assistance with something happening out in the restaurant pub. Both turned towards the few small television monitors where the few surveillance cameras were throughout the restaurant to keep watch on things. There by the end of the bar where Saia had left Loki was him being held by the front of the shirt by a guy and two others standing behind him. They could see Dante was trying to get the guy holding Loki to let him go from a couple of paces back.

Quickly hitting the buzzer off on his desk, Sam got up and went for the door with Saia right behind him. "Um, I don't want anyone to know who he is really okay?" Saia spoke up as they headed down the hall back to the restaurant area. Sam gave her a look as she gave him a 'please' look.

"Fine then," he nodded in reply before heading out into the restaurant area where the patrons were looking at the scene unfolding before them. He recognized immediately the person holding Loki by the front of his shirt. "Let him go now Brent."

Loki looked over to see a man a few inches shorter than himself walking up with Saia beside him glaring at Brent. The man had similar olive complected skin like Saia and dark eyes and dark hair with some grey coming in telling his age was definitely older, though he didn't look much past his mid to late forties. Loki recognized him from the picture on Saia's mantle with him, her, and the dogs in the picture smiling. He looked at Brent with a serious face and Brent gave a glare back before reluctantly letting him go.

"Now I want you and your buddies to get out of here and don't let me see your face in here for a week," Sam spoke up and pointed for the door. "Otherwise I will be forced to permanently kick you out. And you really don't want me to do that."

"I just want to know who the hell he is and why he's with Saia," Brent spoke up with a glare.

"None of your damn business," Saia spoke up back with an equal glare up at him. Brent gave another glare at Loki this time before giving a huff and turned with his buddies for the door. They grabbed their coats and put them on and went out the door with a slight slam behind them.

"Alright folks. Go back to eating," Sam spoke up to the others having watched the ordeal. "Nothing more to see here." The other patrons slowly turned away and resumed back to what they were doing as Sam looked to Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank goodness Sam," Dante spoke up. "I don't know what the hell got into Brent. He just came up and pulled Thomas here right out of his chair for no reason other than asking him who he was and why he was here with you Saia."

"Thomas huh?" Sam spoke up looking at Loki as he gave him a look over. Loki knew that calculating look. Obviously Saia had told him who he was. Sam looked from Loki then to Saia. "Why don't I come over tonight and fix dinner?"

"You really don't have to you know," Saia said blinking at Sam.

"Oh no. I insist." He looked back to Loki with a once over again. "How about five thirty?"

Saia gave a sigh knowing Sam would not relent until he got his way. "Fine."

"Good. See you then," Sam replied giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before turning to go back to his work in his office, but not before giving Loki one last glance over.

"Come on. Let's get back then," Saia said giving a slight shake of her head and turned to head for the door. Loki started following.

"Nice to meet you Tom," Dante spoke up with a smile at Loki. "You don't mind if I call you Tom?"

"I don't mind," Loki replied.

"Alright. See you two around later."

"See you Dante," Saia replied before heading back to the door and went out with Loki as they put their hats and gloves back on and zipped up their coats. They got back to the snowmobile and put on their snow goggles.

"So who's Brent?" Loki asked as Saia went to get on.

"He's nobody," she replied with a slightly irritated tone. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hm. Past lover?" he asked in a statement hearing her tone. She only replied with a glare as she got on the snowmobile and started it up. Loki raised an eyebrow again at her reaction. Obviously he was correct on the matter. He got on and held onto her waist as she revved the engine once before taking off down the street again.

Spotting Brent up ahead with the other two walking along the sidewalk, Loki smirked at a thought that came to him. He leaned a little closer to Saia as they passed by Brent on the sidewalk, who obviously knew it was them as he paused to look at them passing by. Saia paid no attention as she passed, but Loki gave a little mischievous smirk and saw the angered look on Brent's face before they sped off down the street and out to the edge of town back towards Saia's place. He wasn't called the god of mischief for nothing.

Getting back to the house, Saia pulled into the garage and put the snowmobile back in its spot and shut the big door behind her. She pulled out the bags from the trailer and grabbed some before motioning for Loki to grab the rest before going back out with him following to the house and unlocked it and went in. The dogs gave barks before running past them out into the snow and romped around while the two went in. Saia set the bags she grabbed down and pulled off her boots and set them on the drying mat she had then pulled off her gloves and hat and stuffed them in the pockets before putting the snow goggles on one of the hooks by the door. Loki followed suit and pulled off his own coat as Saia went to the closet and hung hers up. He took his over to her to hang up and she in turn handed him a hanger. He only raised an eyebrow before hanging it up and handing it back to her where she then hung it up and went to grab the bags of his clothes and took them down to the spare room. Loki followed with the other bags in hand as she set the others on the bed.

"I'll get some hangers for you to hang up some of your clothes in the closet. The rest you can put in the dresser," she said turning for the door and went out.

Loki blinked as he looked to the bags of clothes then at the rest of the room. He wasn't used to the idea of this with being taken care of like this. Or so powerless. Or doing things without servants. It was evident that she certainly wasn't going to wait on him hand and foot like he had others back home do.

'Lovely,' he thought to himself with a silent sigh as he started pulling out his clothes from the bags and sorting them out on the bed.

"Here you go," Saia said as she came in with a huge handful of hangers and set them down on the bed. "If you need more, let me know." She turned and started to head back out the door.

"Um..." he started to speak up and she stopped and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied with a nod and went back out leaving Loki there.

Giving a sigh, Loki went about putting his clothes away and stuffed all the bags into one before heading out to find her in the living room on her laptop with her dogs sitting around her. She looked up at him with her dogs also looking up at him as he came in.

"Um..." he started to say holding up the bags.

"Oh those," she replied as she got up and took them from him before going down the hall to the kitchen and put them in the spot she kept her bags before coming back down to the living room where he had stayed standing. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you have anything to read?" he asked as he eyed her laptop.

"Oh yeah I have some books down the hall," she spoke up as she went back over to her laptop and sat down again. "They're inside the door at the end of the hall that's closed. Help yourself."

Turning and going down to the end of the hall as she said, Loki found the door closed to what appeared to be a small closet. But upon opening it and finding the light switch, he found that it was a small walk-in type closet room but the walls were lined with shelves and they were filled with books. There was even a couple of boxes on the floor that were open with books inside. He raised an eyebrow at them before browsing through the titles of various genres. He finally found one that seemed interesting and grabbed it before shutting the light off and shut the door again.

Going back down to the living room, he went and sat on the couch and opened the book, noticing Saia give him a glance out of the corner of her eyes as she sat across the room at her laptop before returning her attention back to her screen. He turned his attention back to the book in his hands and started reading.

Saia glanced up at Loki reading the book he'd picked out after several minutes of silence with only the occasional turn of the page sounding; her dogs resting quietly at her feet. She was glad that at least he was staying out of trouble. Though with the little scuffle back at the pub with Brent made her wonder a little.

'Well that's Brent for you,' she thought to herself as she silently sighed at her screen. 'I don't know who'd be worse at mischief: him or Loki. And their tempers. Yeesh.' Though she had to give merit to Loki in part that despite them getting off to a rough start, at least Loki seemed to yield, while Brent had been a stubborn mule the whole time she'd dated him.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she put the thoughts aside as she continued going through some of her business stuff on the computer as she heard Loki turn another page and continue reading silently.

A little while later, her dogs lifted their heads before a couple got up and gave a couple of whining barks and started for the door. Both she and Loki looked up in the direction of the front door before Saia got up and followed her dogs. She could hear the sound of footsteps up her front porch stomping snow off and her dogs gave a few barks before she opened the door.

"Hey move you silly fluff balls," Sam spoke up as the dogs crowded around him as he came in holding a large bag and nearly getting knocked over by them.

"You guys shoo. Out," Saia spoke up and she motioned for them to go outside and romp for a few and if they needed to relieve themselves. They all filed outside into the snow barking and chasing each other as she shut the door.

"Brought some supplies with me for dinner," he said holding up his bag.

"You didn't have to honestly," she replied taking the bag as he unzipped his coat and took his hat and gloves off and stuffing them in the pockets. "You know I have more than enough food here." He only raised an eyebrow at her.

"So where is he?" He lowered his voice down quietly as he untied his boots and pulled them off and put them on the drying mat before pulling off his coat.

"He's in the living room reading," she replied as she started for the kitchen and he went to the coat closet to hang up his coat. Sam just raised an eyebrow in surprise with hearing how he seemed to be behaving as he followed her into the kitchen and started helping her get dinner ready.

* * *

><p>Loki looked up from reading as he could smell the scent of food cooking after hearing Sam come in a short time ago. Saia had let in the dogs not to long ago either and they'd come back in and into the living room with Saia, who'd lit a fire in the fireplace and curled up by it. She'd gone back to the kitchen right after though. He could hear the two of them talking in the kitchen but it was quiet enough that he couldn't hear fully what they were saying. He had a feeling it was probably about him no doubt.<p>

Sighing, he shut his book after marking his page and set it on the coffee table before getting up and meandering over to the hallway quietly and down it to the kitchen's entrance but stayed just out of sight. He stood there quietly listening.

"You know, your mother and father would be quite curious as to why you took on this little endeavor of yours," Sam spoke up as the sound of food cooking resounded in Loki's ears.

"It wasn't really my choice," Saia replied. Loki gave a raise of his eyebrow as he kept listening. It definitely sounded like they were speaking about him. "But I'm up for the challenge anyway." There was a slight pause and Loki was really curious as to what was written on their faces. If only he had his magic, he could easily spy on them without them seeing him.

"You know, it would be nice if someone were to join us about now," Sam spoke up again. Loki gave a blink at his tone. It was as if he knew Loki was standing there.

Giving a silent sigh, Loki silently moved away from the wall and was about to go back down to the living room when Saia popped her head around the corner. She raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at her, obviously realizing he'd been caught snooping in on their conversation. He put his hands up in front of him, palms out like before, saying he was silently yielding as she put her hands on her hips. She gave a shake of her head before turning and going back into the kitchen and Loki followed right behind her. Sam eyed him as he came in without a word.

"Here," Saia spoke up handing him three empty plates and some silverware. She pointed at the table to the side. "You can set the table."

Loki gave a blink as he looked at her then at Sam who was watching him while stirring dinner in the pan on the stove. Who did she think he was? A servant? But the look on Sam's face as he watched him said everything. He gave a silent sigh again before turning and going to the table and set the plates down in front of three of the four chairs there along with the silverware at each plate. Upon turning around, Saia held up two glasses in her hand while the third sat in front of her. He went over and grabbed them as well before setting them on the table by the plates.

"Thank you," Saia spoke up again after he finished and turned back towards her as Sam finished up dinner and turned the stove off.

"No problem," Loki replied looking to Sam still. He was still watching him as he picked up the frying pan with a pot holder and took it over to the table with another pot holder and put it down on it on the table. Saia grabbed another pot and hot pad in hand and took it to the table and set it down as well. Then she went to grab some iced tea from the fridge and brought it over to the table and poured some in hers and Sam's glasses.

"Want some?" she asked Loki holding it up.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the dark brown liquid.

"Iced tea."

"Never had it."

"Really?" Saia raised an eyebrow at him surprised. "Well then. Try some." She poured some into his glass and held it out to him. He glanced at Sam watching him still before taking the glass and took a drink. "So?"

"It's...different," he replied furrowing his brows slightly unsure what to make of the taste. It wasn't bad but it wasn't something he was used to. "Much different than the usual...back home." He slid a glance to Sam once more.

"Oh? What do you usually have back home?" Sam spoke up this time raising an eyebrow.

"Wine, mead, beer, water," he replied nonchalantly. "Some juices. But mead tends to be the staple of every meal."

"Hmm," Sam replied before sitting down in his chair. Saia offered more tea to Loki who gave a nod and she filled his glass before they both took their seats; Saia sitting next to Sam and Loki sitting across from her.

Looking to the food in the pan, Loki raised an eyebrow at it. There was meat and lots of vegetables mixed up in it. And there was brown stuff in the pot as Saia took off the top and set it to the side before putting a large spoon into it and Sam put the slotted spoon he was using to cook the stuff in the pan with.

"Don't tell me you've never had stir fry with brown rice before?" Saia spoke up as she put a couple of spoonfuls of rice on her plate. Loki shook his head. "Don't tell me, lots of meat is part of your meals?"

"Yes we tend to have a lot of birds and other meats cooked at our feasts," he replied. "And fruits and other vegetables. Just nothing like this." He wanted to add that this seemed like a nice break from all the feasts they always had. Sometimes it got boring having feasts night after night. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Well then, help yourself," Saia said motioning towards the food in the pan before putting some on her plate.

Putting some food on his plate after Sam did, Loki took a bite. He had to admit it tasted rather good. They continued eating silently for the remainder of dinner. Loki finished up first and just like at breakfast, got up and headed out of the kitchen to the hallway and disappeared out of sight. Saia gave a shake of her head as she and Sam finished up right after and she got up and grabbed Loki's plate and silverware and took it with hers over to the sink. Sam brought his over as well.

"I've got it," she said as she started to fill the sink up with hot, soapy water. "You cooked dinner after all."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright."

Turning, Sam went to the hallway and down to the living room where he found Loki at on the couch, reading his book again; the dogs were curled up at the fireplace still. He went over to the fireplace and grabbed a couple more logs at the side before putting them inside on the dying fire and glowing coals. He could feel Loki watching him from behind his book out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know why it is Saia was chosen to look after you," Sam spoke up after a couple of moments as he looked to the pictures on the mantle, clasping his hands behind his back. Loki looked up from his book at the older looking man as he rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment before turning his head to look at him with a serious look on his face. "But if you harm her, god or not, I will make you pay. I might not be her real father, but she's every bit of a daughter to me. I promised her parents I would look out for her if anything happened to them and I've stuck to it." He gave a slight pause still looking at Loki with a serious face. "Understood?"

Loki looked at Sam and his serious look he was giving him. It honestly half reminded him of Odin when he was being very serious about something. He could tell by his eyes that Sam certainly meant every bit of his words as well. And there was that certain look of wisdom that somehow elders that had been through a lot of life experiences held in his eyes as well.

"Yes I understand," Loki replied. He was being sincere about it too. Honestly, last thing he needed was more troubles than what it was worth being stuck in Midgard. And once he could find a way to get out of this situation with being banished, they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Good," Sam added before turning to look back at the pictures as the fire caught on the logs and crackled as the flames got bigger. He reached up and picked up the picture of Saia when she was young with her parents.

"What happened to them?" Loki found himself asking out of curiosity before he could stop himself as Sam looked to the picture.

"They were in an accident," Sam replied still studying the picture. "She was only seven at the time. I was watching her while they were out. When I got the call of what had happened, I knew what I had to do."

"Doesn't she have any other family?"

"No. Her father was an only child and his parents passed away shortly after she was born." Sam gave a silent sigh before continuing. "And her mother's parents wanted nothing to do with her because she married her father. They wanted her to marry someone rich and with a status. But she chose Saia's father because she truly loved him."

"I see," Loki said quietly still watching Sam. The older man put the picture back on the mantle before looking at the fire again for several moments quietly. Loki watched him and the fire for several moments as well.

"There you are," Saia spoke up as she came into the living room wiping her hands on her pants. Loki turned his head to look at her as Sam turned to look at her as well.

"Well I think I better head on off back to home before it gets too late," Sam spoke up as she came over to stand by the fireplace.

"Oh alright," she replied as she turned to head towards the front door and he started to follow.

"It was nice meeting you," he said as he paused in the doorway and looked at Loki who looked back at him and gave a nod at him as well. Then he turned and headed to the front door as Saia grabbed his coat from the closet and he put on his boots before putting on his coat, hat, and gloves. He then gave Saia a hug. "Keep an eye on him and don't hesitate to let me know if you need me for anything."

"Don't worry. I think I have a handle on things," she replied. Sam nodded before petting the heads of a couple of the dogs that came up to say goodbye before heading out the door into the dark night and cold snow to his truck and headed off.

Sighing to herself, Saia went back to the kitchen to fill the bowls for the dogs to eat. They came swarming in and she shook her head watching them munch on their food a moment before going back to the living room where Loki still sat reading his book again. She went over to her laptop and pulled up her stuff again for her business work and continued with working on that for a little bit before giving a yawn.

"Well I'm going to call it a night then," she said out loud as she stretched and shut her laptop down and stood looking to Loki still reading. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Loki said from behind his book as he licked a finger and turned the page.

Giving a slight shake of her head, Saia turned and headed down to her room to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth before going in to her room, her dogs following her and shut her door down to a crack and got into bed.

Putting his book down after reading a little while longer after marking his page, Loki got up and stretched before going over to the fireplace where the coals barely burned. He looked up to the picture of Saia with her parents that Sam had looked at earlier as he pulled his lips into a thin line before turning and going down to his room, shutting off the light to the living room on the way. He grabbed a pair of his pajamas that Saia had bought him and changed into them and finished getting ready for bed himself before sliding under the covers and looked up at the dark ceiling above. Somehow he'd find a way to get out of this mess. Somehow.

* * *

><p>Well that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Looks like Loki's life is going to be complicated for a while. Hehe.<br>Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently while I updated! Any and all comments and reviews are lovely! Thanks again!


End file.
